Saving Her
by Artgirl4
Summary: When a girl goes missing, Danny brings it upon himself to find her. OneShot! My first! No flames please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. You don't either. Sorry to ruin your dreams.**

**Summary: When a girl goes missing, Danny brings it upon himself to find her.**

**Saving Her**

Kathy was a 12 year old girl who had gone missing. This never happened in Amity Park, so immediately Danny knew something was up. He knew he had to find her.

Danny went to the library after school and started to research this girl. After an hour, he came to the conclusion, Kathy had been kidnapped by a ghost. Kathy had a loving family, a mother, father and baby sister.

She had a great life, went to school, had good friends, and got good grades. Jazz had once told him that ghosts would sometimes find someone that reflected them when they were alive. Ghosts could become envious of the happiness in their life, because of the fact they no longer could get that happiness.

Danny collected his information, and went home. That night, he went on patrol without Sam or Tucker, and continued until 1:00 Am, searching everywhere. He wasn't going to let someone get hurt because he couldn't get to them in time.

But there was still no trace of Kathy. The whole school day, Danny worried, and even with his friends reassuring him, was concerned for the girl's safety. He paid even less attention then he usually did in class, and ignored Mr. Lancer's concerned looks.

By the time he got home he had bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. He went straight to his room. Jazz glanced worriedly at her brother and followed him upstairs.

"Danny you're wearing yourself out over this girl. Sam and Tucker and I are begging you, let the authorities handle it." Jazz said as he sat on his bed.

"Jazz I can't! I'm sorry, but I just know it's ghosts, and even if it isn't, I can't let someone get hurt while I'm protecting this town. I have to find her." Danny said, sighing as he buried his face in his pillow.

A look of understanding came over Jazz's face, and she nodded. "Just try not to get too concerned over her, little bro." She said, and walked out the door.

Danny did a little bit of his homework, then went on patrol, unable to concentrate. It had been 3 days since the girl's disappearance, and he knew what he had to do. He remembered the address from the newspaper, and flew over to the house.

He phased through the door invisibly, and looked through some rooms. In the living room, was a woman, whom he guessed to be the mother. Her eyes were red-stained and puffy, and she was looking at a picture she held in her hands for dear life.

Danny came up to her and became visible. When the mother took notice of him, she sighed.

"Come to take my other daughter away from me too? Why can't you ghosts just leave us alone?" She said sadly, her gaze returning to the picture, which she looked at fondly.

The ghost said nothing, and she glanced over at him, really looking at him for the first time. She saw the exhaustion, the bags under his eyes, and the piteous look in his eyes as well. And she got angry.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, standing up, facing the ghost, full force.

"I cam hear to find answers, I've been trying to find your daughter for 3 days now. Have you received anything from the kidnappers?" The woman was furious. How dare he toy with her! How dare he continue to cause her pain!

So the woman did what only an angry mother could do. She walked up and slapped him on the face. Danny didn't say anything or make a sound, and his eyes didn't say anything either. He simply touched the red mark on his cheek.

"Go away. Just leave me and my family alone." The mother said, half angrily and half desperately. The ghost boy nodded and floated up toward the ceiling.

"I promise you I will find her, no matter what." He whispered, and shot up through the wall. The mother sighed, and went to get another tissue box. She felt tears coming on.

Danny walked back home, hands in pockets, face down (in human form). He then checked to see whether anyone was home, which they weren't and went downstairs into the basement. He then opened the ghost portal, took a deep breath, transformed into Danny Phantom and took off, diving into the portal.

Danny searched through, finding his enemies. He then proceeded to beat them up until they gave him answers, but none of them had any. By now word had spread through the ghost zone that the ghost child was in a rage, and ghosts all stayed clear from him.

Danny kept searching for information for half an hour, before he found what he was looking for.

"Okay! Okay!" Said Johnny 13, as Shadow flew back to his bike, whimpering. "There's this new ghost girl, see? Wanted a way into the human world. Said she was going to take it out on this human! That's all I know punk! I think she was going to keep the girl, make her miserable see? Suck the happiness out of her, ya know? She said she was going to bring the girl to the docks! Yeah, the docks! That's it!" He said, trying to escape Danny's wrath.

"If she's not there, you won't be able to get away fast enough." Danny said, his eyes glowing brighter than ever before. He then flew as fast as he could to the portal, leaving many hurt ghosts in his path.

"Geez what got into him?" Said Johnny, scratching his head.

Danny reached the docks in a matter of minutes, even though they were incredibly far away. He looked through every warehouse, scrutinizing every possible place. And then he found her.

Kathy was undernourished, and very scared. She looked very traumatized. Danny started walking slowly over to her. When she saw him, she muttered something, and backed away into a corner, her eyes displaying her fear.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. You want to see you family don't you? You have to trust me." Cooed Danny, stretching out his hand. The girl slowly nodded, and took his hand. Danny put her into a piggyback position on his back, and floated upwards.

"You Cannot leave!" Boomed a young girl's voice, and Kathy started shivering on his back, clinging to him for dear life. Danny floated back down, and put Kathy down, telling her to stay there.

"Show yourself!" Danny yelled into the warehouse, his voice echoing.

Suddenly a young girl materialized in front of him. She had green hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Her eyes were red, and she wore a purple T-shirt and a blue skirt, and she wore some nice black flat shoes.

"She's mine! I will make her feel my misery! You cannot take her!" The girl said glaring at him. Danny looked down at Kathy and said "Look away now! And don't look back until I say so." The girl complied, she could tell he was being serious.

She heard ecto-beams being shot, a couple of shrieks from the girl ghost, but a lot of painful screams from her savior.

Danny had been keeping the ghost away from Kathy, and so far, he was losing. She was very powerful, and her anger fueled her, keeping her strong.

The ghost girl soon realized his tactic, and shot an ecto-beam towards Kathy. Danny screamed "NO!" And dove towards her.

Kathy turned around, and saw Danny forming a shield around her, blocking the ecto-beam. But the shield was slowly fading, Danny tiring. The shield completely faded, but Danny instead took the rest of the blast, wincing in pain.

"No! Don't!" Kathy yelled, starting to cry. Danny looked back at her with a weak smile.

"I'll be fine." He whispered, and fell down on his knees. But when he looked up at the ghost girl, his eyes glowed brighter than ever before, and he stood up, determined and strength renewed.

"You do not belong here! Leave!" Danny yelled, and flew back into the battle. Kathy once again looked away. After 10 tense minutes of fighting and screams, it all stopped.

Kathy felt herself being lifted, and turned around. Danny Phantom was holding her, smiling weakly, but the smile wouldn't reach his emotionless eyes.

Kathy hugged him tightly, and asked, "Where are we going?".

"Home." He said, looking down at her as they flew through the warehouse's ceiling. Kathy took in the view in awe. The sun was setting, and to her, Amity Park had never looked so beautiful.

They flew silently through Amity Park, but Kathy was worried. Danny's body was littered with bruises, and they were descending, slowly, but surely. He was running out of energy.

Soon they made it to Kathy's house, and Danny dropped to the ground. Kathy gave him one more hug, and ran to her house. After 3 days, it seemed like a dream.

Danny walked quietly away, smiling. He felt pain so intense, it made his body feel a little numb, but he was fine. He couldn't fly, so he just walked. He had only made a little distance before he heard a "Phantom!" come from somewhere behind him. It was Kathy.

Danny continued to walk, but now the pain was too intense. His head started spinning, and he swayed on his feet. His body crumpled to the ground, as he heard another cry, followed by footsteps.

Kathy had brought her parents with her. They both looked at each other in silent agreement and her Dad picked up the ghost boy. Kathy was crying. He had done this for her. Her mother was hugging her closely, and asked her what happened.

When they got home, Kathy sat on the couch, and started explaining, while her father went and got the first aid kit.

When Danny awoke, he was lying on a couch. It was close to 5:00. He had to get home! Looking at himself, he had managed to stay in ghost form, and now many parts of his body were bandaged. No one was there with him.

He was about to get up, when he felt something crumple in his hand. Inside it, was a note, with 2 words. '_Thank you.'_ It said. Danny smiled.

Danny flew over to a young girl's room. "Good-bye Kathy." He whispered to a sleeping girl, and flew through the ceiling.

Later…

Kathy's mother walked through the door. She saw the couch empty. There was a single crumpled piece of paper on it. She cautiously walked over and opened it, and read the 2 words on it… _**'Your welcome.'**_

**FIN!**

**Whoo! Done! Just a simple one-shot, no I will not continue it. Sorry to people who don't like seeing Danny hurt. That seems to happen in a lot of my fics. Oops!**


End file.
